Palabra de Caballero
by LordFelicity
Summary: Una tarde-noche de otoño Inglaterra visita a Japón de sorpresa, ¿sucederá algo mas?.


Amour a la creme.

Era una tarde casi noche agradable de otoño, oscurecía un poco más rápido que de costumbre pero el clima nocturno también era agradable, los arboles de cerezo casi iluminaban los senderos de las calles y en especial mi jardín. Yo estaba sentado en la salida de la casa acariciando a pochi con mi mano derecha, este se encontraba en mi regazo. Era algo mimoso a veces, sin embargo era una mascota de buenos hábitos. (Casi siempre).

Mi calma se vio interrumpida por un momento al escuchar en la puerta unos golpes no muy bruscos, gire el rostro y me levante dejando a puchi bastante relajado durmiendo en el suelo de tatami.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunte por precaución pues ya era casi de noche y había que no confiarse del todo.

-S-Soy yo Japón-Dijo una voz algo titubeante y conocida. Entonces, me relaje un poco mas y abrí la puerta corriéndola hacia la derecha.

Efectivamente se trataba de Igirisu-san, quien extrañamente se presentaba en mi casa sin motivo aparente y sin hacer una cita previa. Alce la vista algo sorprendida y le dije:- Konnichiwa, Igirisu-san. ¿A qué se debe su visita?-

-S-solo he venido pa-para verte y hablar sobre la posibilidad de volver a crear una amistad y si es posible…-Frunció el entrecejo un poco molesto al pronunciar lo siguiente- Si es posible, que sea más fuerte que la que tienes con el gordinflón. –Entonces se refería a Amerika-san.-

¿Hmmm…?-La verdad no sabía que decir así que le hice pasar a la sala central, tomar asiento y le ofrecí un té que a esta hora no vendría del todo mal.

-¡Japón!-Alzo la voz al decir mi nombre mientras me dirigía a la cocina para preparar el té y cuando gire el rostro para verle me mostro una caja rosa con un logo en letras francesas, bastante elegante y linda.- H-He traído algunos pasteles de crema. Que me ha dado el barbudo, algunos me enseño a hacerlos y otros los hizo el, sin embargo pueden estar envenenados así que quiero que los comamos juntos.-

-Al escuchar aquello una gota de sudor bajo por mi sien y sonreí leve pero con cierta confusión- Ya veo…Agradezco que quiera envenenarse junto a mí. –Hice una reverencia como agradecimiento, pero el rostro de Igirisu-san se noto algo avergonzado. Me di media vuelta y fui a preparar el té para acompañar los pasteles. Tarde aproximadamente unos siete u ocho minutos, pues quería que fuera uno de los mejores que el probara.

Cuando estuvo todo listo lleve el té a la mesa y serví los pasteles, tenían buen aspecto excepto algunos que se veían más horneados que otros pero debe ser detalles de cocinero o algo así.-Le di un sorbo pequeño a mi té y dije: -Con permiso- Entonces tome un pastelillo e Igirisu-san tomo otro al mismo tiempo. Cuando el probo el suyo sus ojos brillaron y sonrió complacido-Vaya, Vaya, me han quedado estupendos al parecer. ¿Y a ti que te parece Japón?-Me pareció seguro entonces dar un mordisco a uno y proseguí pensando en los delicioso que hubiera estado la crema, si no hubiera sido por el horrible sabor que sentí en mi lengua, un sabor agrio y amargo. Mis ojos se humedecieron leves al no poder escupirlo, pues seria de mala educación y el ingles estaba atento a mi reacción. Trague a la fuerza y sonreí aparentemente calmado, comencé a sudar un poco así que tome una servilleta y me seque con pequeños toques, no de manera muy desesperada, luego, tome algo de té para pasar el mal sabor. Quizás, tome un pastel hecho por Igirisu-san y el tomo uno hecho por Furansu-san. Sin embargo el aun esperaba mi respuesta.

-No está mal.- Respondí, no quería ser severo, pero tampoco quería mentirle del todo. –Aprecio su esfuerzo.- Definitivamente el que iba a salir envenenado iba a ser yo.-

-Y bien. ¿Qué opinas de lo que te propuse Japón?-Su mirada se torno más seria y su sonrisa algo intimidante, al verle un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, así que para disimular tome otro sorbo de té.

-Si no hay ningún problema con Amerika-san, entonces estoy de acuerdo con usted.-Musite con voz suave y el sonrió esta vez, pero de forma alegre. Yo, en el fondo estaba feliz igualmente, pues desde la guerra no había tenido ningún contacto nada amigable con Igirisu-san. Pensar en tanta sangre derramada y tantos disgustos. Ahora incluso me dejaba un peor sabor en la boca que los pasteles hechos por él.

Al notar cómo me di cuenta de su reacción poco disimulando la alegría, frunció el seño y me evadió la mirada, a la vez, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.- Esa es una expresión muy tsundere de su parte, Igirisu-san. –Le dije ya más calmado pero el poco comprendía de el termino así que me miro confundido y yo le hice un gesto con la mano para que se olvidara de lo mencionado recientemente.-

-Bien, entonces, ahora s-somos amigos. ¿N-No es genial?-Dijo bastante animado y yo respondí asintiendo con la cabeza. Pero, tenía una duda e incomodidad rondando en mi cabeza tras analizarlo detalladamente por un momento, me negaba a pensar que fuera por eso, pero aun así era necesario preguntar y aclarar el asunto de inmediato.-

-Igirisu-san.-Le mire bastante firme y mi tono de voz a pesar de ser suave se torno algo serio.- Quizás, esto sea una total estolidez de mi parte, sin embargo. Me pregunto si todo esto lo hace como una especie de competencia con Amerika-san.-Incluso yo me sentí un poco mal al imaginar que así fuera.

El inmediatamente frunció el seño y su expresión cambio a una que llego a darme más miedo incluso que la que había hecho momentos atrás. Se levanto y a paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia mí inclinándose para que nuestros rostros quedaran a la misma altura, entonces tomo mi mentón no con mucha fuerza, y se acerco lentamente a mis labios.

-I-Igirisu-san.-Solo pude susurrar, no podía moverme adecuadamente solo temblaba y sentía cierto calor en mis mejillas, las cuales sin darme cuenta se ruborizaron. El seguía acercándose lentamente hasta ya casi rozar mis labios- Igi….-No pude continuar, pues él se apodero de mi boca en ese momento, me tomo de la cintura y me apego un poco hacia él, sin aceptar protesta alguna, tan solo coloque mis manos en su pecho para hacer fuerza y apartarme pero estaba tan desconcentrado que no pude forcejear por mucho tiempo y me rendí cerrando de a poco mis ojos hasta cerrarlos completamente. Recibí aquel beso un poco lascivo, sentía mi pecho algo caliente y mi corazón latía rápidamente, ya casi ni podía respirar.

-¿Piensas que también estoy compitiendo contra el gordinflón al hacer esto?-Me susurro leve al separarse. Tome aire y le mire bastante confundido y avergonzado, no sabía si esa era la forma más apropiada para convencerme. Me quede en blanco y lo único que llego a mi mente fue. –Mil disculpas. Tomare las medidas necesarias para no volver a repetir este mal entendido. – Me separe un poco, me puse de lado, coloque entonces mis manos en mi regazo y agache la vista. Aun mantenía el rostro muy ruborizado y no quería que él me viera de esa forma.-

-El sonrió aun con esa expresión algo macabra y lasciva, me recordaba mucho, cuando él era pirata. Se comportaba exactamente de la misma forma ahora mismo- ¿Qué pasa Japón?, me evades el rostro y actúas de esa forma extraña cuando se supone que somos amigos. ''Quiero que todo sea como antes, ¿No recuerdas?''.-Tras decir aquello aclare mi garganta y musite un tanto nervioso- Igirisu-san, agradezco mucho su visita, sin embargo ya se hace tarde y debo tomar un baño, además debo descansar. Mil disculpas.-

-Hmmm. Tienes razón. Disculpa el atrevimiento pero. ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche?, prometo que me iré mañana a primera hora. Tengo una reunión con el francés.-Hizo un gesto de disgusto al mencionar a Furansu-san.-Luego remato con- ''Palabra de caballero''- Y sonrió como solía hacerlo.

Seria descortés negarle aquello así que acepte, de inmediato fui a prepararle una habitación, coloque un futon limpio, limpie el polvo y lo acomode lo más acogedor posible. Mientras estiraba bien el futon sentí que algo me roso el trasero, algo como un bulto, así que gire el rostro un poco asustado. En aquel momento observe a Igirisu-san parado justo tras de mí con ambas manos en los bolsillos laterales. Mirándome de una forma que nuevamente daba miedo. De la impresión caí boca abajo en el futon arruinando el trabajo hecho. Di un gran quejido y me reincorpore rápidamente quedando sentado frente a él. Una carcajada algo seca se escapo de sus labios, mientras se inclinaba lento, en ese momento poso su diestra en mi hombro y me jalo hacia él un poco agresivo, coloco su izquierda entonces en mi mejilla y la acaricio con suavidad. Yo estaba realmente nervioso, mi boca se seco y no podía moverme nuevamente. ¿Qué debía hacer?, no había mucha luz y no podía pedir ayuda, pues solo recibiría ayuda de pochi y no quería que saliera lastimado.

-¿Estás bien Japón?-Me miro confundido y me acomodo la ropa de forma gentil. Yo estaba bastante sorprendido, así que solo atine a apartarlo de manera no muy brusca y levantarme rápidamente.- Iré a tomar un baño. Le avisare cuando sea su turno. –Hice una reverencia no muy seria, por ultimo dije- Con su permiso.- Y me marche hacia el baño.-

-Tarde aproximadamente unos treinta minutos, pues realmente no quería salir por miedo. Pero tampoco quería ser grosero, así que, me puse mi pijama y fui inmediatamente a avisarle. Me acerque al cuarto de huéspedes pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta escuche voces y risas, quizás nuevamente estaba hablando solo. Toque la puerta y me dijo- Pasa.- Entonces la corrí hacia la derecha y dije- Con permiso- Cuando entre estaba acariciando algo en el aire y se despedía de alguien que aparentemente salía por la ventana. Le observe atónito pero luego hice como si nada y musite- I-Igirisu-san ya está listo el baño. Solo venia a informarle eso. Ya me iré a dormir. Tenga una buena noche y si necesita algo no dude en llamar a mi puerta.-Esta bien. Gracias Japón. –Me agradeció y después de eso me retire a mi cuarto.

Ya en la comodidad de mi cuarto y sintiendo más tranquilidad que nunca pensé que era conveniente descansar, mis ojos se cerraron. Entonces comencé un sueño. Me encontraba junto a Chuugoku-san, Hong Kong-san y Korea-kun, estábamos en un Jardín muy frondoso, sentados en calma, escuchábamos una canción bastante agradable tocada al ritmo de el shamisen. Pero entonces, cuando gire el rostro para decirle algo a Chuugoku-san ya no era el si no Igirisu-san y los demás habían desaparecido, el me arrojaba al césped y se situaba encima de mí, me miraba tal como si quisiera devorarme. Estaba realmente confundido, sabía que era un sueño en el fondo, solo quería abrir los ojos pero cuando los abrí solo vi a… Igirisu-san. En la misma posición como en mi sueño. Intente moverme pero esos ojos esmeralda me miraron de una forma indescriptible, mi corazón se acelero nuevamente y comencé a sudar un poco.

-¿Me tienes miedo?...-Pregunto mientras se inclinaba un poco para olfatear mi cuello- E-Esto no es apropiado, Igirisu-san.-Le respondí algo alterado, pero él me miro algo enojado y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.- Lo siento, ya no puedo aguantarlo más.-Dicho aquello me beso de manera extremadamente lasciva, entrelazando nuestras lenguas y succionando la mía como si deseara comérsela. Jadee pausadamente, pues no podía respirar del todo bien. De nuevo comencé a sentir muy caliente mi pecho, pero no solo eso, también sentía que caliente en mis partes íntimas, estaba realmente preocupado.

El, en un arrebato me desarropo y comenzó a acariciar mi pecho con suavidad, estaba algo nervioso al parecer pero no dudaba en lo que hacía.- Igirisu-san, deténgase ahora mismo.- Dije intentando que se detuviera pero fui inútil. -Abrió mi pijama con rudeza y luego apretó suavemente mis pezones, era una situación realmente extraña. Comencé a gemir suave, pues me daba cierta vergüenza. No sabía si me gustaba o no pero antes de que lo analizara, llevo su lengua a mi pezón derecho y comenzó a lamerlo en círculos, me estremecí un poco y trague saliva, entonces comenzó a succionar con algo de fuerza. Junte las piernas algo temblorosas y de inmediato el sonrió como complacido.

-¿Por qué hace esto?...-Pregunte a duras penas con el aliento agitado, tome su camisa con fuerza y fruncí el entrecejo al mirarle.-Pero, el separo mis piernas, acaricio mis muslos suavemente y se poso en medio de ellas. Solo llevaba una toalla en la cintura y se podía ver algo que sobresalía de allí, al notarlo, me cubrí los ojos con ambas manos y me ruborice demasiado. Que vergonzosa situación.

-Lo hago porque…Porque…Te amo Japón – Quite ambas manos de mi rostro con lentitud y le mire, comprendiendo poco de aquellas palabras que aun sonaban como un eco en mi cabeza. Mi rostro se torno aun más rojo de lo que no pudo haber estado nunca- No sé si usted sea el indicado.- Dije al tomarle del rostro con suavidad. No tenía idea de por qué lo hacía pero algo en el me llevaba a sentir esto que solo una vez sentí, era un sentimiento familiar, cálido y apacible.

No lo sabrás si siempre huyes y te escapas de mí, Idiota.- Dicho esto me acaricio el cabello con extremada delicadeza y sonrió como si este fuera un sueño anhelado. -¿Y si yo no soy el indicado para usted?-Musite con inseguridad, entonces se inclino mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha y con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciar mi pene de arriba abajo.-Yo nunca escapare de ti.- Susurro.

Ruidos extraños provenían del contacto entre mi pene y su mano al frotarse. Me disgustaban bastante pero se sentía tan bien a la vez.- Por favor deténgase, esto, esto, es vergonzoso.- Aunque dijera eso mis acciones demostraban que deseaba lo contrario, me aferre a él y le abrace como si en realidad no quisiera dejarlo escapar. Sin importarle nada mas siguió con el movimiento de su mano hasta que sentí que el algo húmedo se me escapaba, el sonrió y se aparto dejando caer su toalla. Me miro como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que tenía y llevo su mano a mi entrada introduciendo un dedo un tanto húmedo de a poco.

-¡B-Basta!-Alce un poco la voz cuando sentí esa sensación un tanto caliente y separe mis piernas por inercia.

-Parece como si quisieras más en vez de lo contrario.- Dijo con una voz un tanto ronca y comenzó a mover su dedo en círculos y de atrás para adelante. Yo solo podía jadear y cuando se hacía muy intenso el movimiento gemía a lo bajo.-Creo que ya estás listo- Tomo su pene y lo froto varias veces en mi entrada, luego lo introdujo dentro de esta.- Ahhhg-…-Di un gran quejido y mis ojos se humedecieron al tiempo, cerré estos apretándolos con fuerza y tomando aire para distraerme de el dolor, pero, cuando abrí los ojos su rostro estaba muy cerca de el mío se notaba algo cansado o como si se sintiera extremadamente bien, incluso tenía algunas gotas de sudor las cuales me tome la molestia de limpiar con una parte suelta de mi pijama que se encontraba cerca. Entonces, sentí que el dolor desaparecía de a poco, mientras más veía aquella expresión de placer es como si el sentimiento se hiciera mutuo entre ambos.

Me aferre nuevamente a él pero esta vez con más fuerza y dije- Muévase rápido, apresúrese por favor.-No sé si fue idea mia pero, sentí como si algo hubiera crecido dentro de mí.- Cla-claro que sí, no seas impaciente.-Dicho esto empezó a moverse de atrás para adelante, primero lento y luego aumentando el ritmo. Espero que los dioses me perdonen, pero se sentía muy bien.-

* * *

No se de verdad de donde ha salido esto pero vale, espero les guste.


End file.
